An Engagement to Remember
by Aala Akrson the Fiend
Summary: Now that all of the "A" business has been permanently put to rest, we get a look into the girls' lives as they form a sense of normalcy. Despite the lack of action caused by "A", the girls' lives aren't too vanilla.
1. Chapter 1

**ARIA POV**

I'm in a small cafe which is quite popular with the locals of Rosewood - the Brew, which just happened to be owned by my boyfriend. Looking down at the latte in my hands I realize there is a particularly dazzling rock on my ring finger which reminds me of my changed relationship status - he is now my fiancee. I smile to myself and look up at the man I would soon marry as he shuffled about making sure all was going smoothy - my sweet Ezra.

Ezra Fitz was as handsome as he was intelligent. With a smile that made all the girls swoon, smooth black hair, and a physique that could only be described as "Mmmmm", he was the thing which enraptured and sparked jealousy in all. Whether it was jealousy of his looks, or his brain, or the girl who had stolen his heart, one could only guess. I can't help but to stare at the love of my life. The corners of my mouth moved as if they had a mind of their own, and lifted up into a radiant smile as Ezra noticed I was staring. He flashed me a pearly smile, finished his conversation with a costumer, and headed my way. He sat down in front of me at our favorite table in the cafe - a small two-seater beside the wall which was enough out of the way to where we weren't in the immediate public eye, but still close enough to all the action (what little action there was now that everything was finally peaceful). He leaned on the table with his forearms and gave a quick glance around the Brew to make sure no one was watching before he leaned across to give me a short but still passion-filled kiss. With our heads still close he quietly spoke to me and said, "Mmm I love you Aria Montgomery." My smile deepened as I replied, "I love you too Ezra Fitz." He gave another glance around the cafe before leaning to my ear and whispering, "Things are really slow, and I am having a hard time not keeping my hands off of you. How about we go upstairs and just relieve all of that pressure?" I blushed knowingly, and saying nothing gave him a quick kiss and retreated upstairs to his apartment. He followed close behind, but not at a pace which would draw attention.

I got in the apartment just two steps before he did, and immediately I turned around and found my lips occupied once again. Ezra fumbled with the door in an effort to close it. To help him I held out my right hand and pushed him up against the door, effectively closing it. Our kiss became even more passionate as he turned me around and pressed my body against the wooden door. His lips wandered to my neck and I let out a soft moan. Sensing how much I enjoyed that he let his hands slide from my waist to my ass, and in one quick motion picked me up, pressed me to the door once again, and went back to kissing my lips. Still holding me, he switched from letting my weight rest against the door to fully resting on his own body as he turned around and began walking to his bed. As we traveled I let my hands wander through his beautiful black hair, which my fingers intertwined with his locks happily. Upon reaching the bed, he smoothly placed both of us on top, where we continued to make out. When a mutually understood point had been reached he removed himself from the bed and stood to slowly - teasingly - remove his clothes. I scooted to the edge of the bed, and watched patiently. First he kicked off his shoes and socks. Then he slipped his solid navy v-necked t-shirt over his head. I couldn't help but to bite my lip with pleasure as the sight of his toned chest. His hands moved to his belt, where not being able to resist, I reached out and grabbing him by waist of his jeans, pulled him to me. I looked up at him and smiled as I undid his belt myself. I teased him as I unbuttoned his jeans and with agonizing slowness unzipped them. Recognizing the hardness forming, I stopped and taking his hands guided him with my own in taking off my blouse. I stood up slowly, and in the process effectively slid my body up along his torso. A small tremble rippled through Ezra's body as I did so. With my body still pressed against his, I gently slid off my leggings, and kicked off my ankle boots. Then I took my hands and placed them on his sides, taking a moment before my next set of actions.

I kissed him, and then slid down his body with my own, and slowly pulled down his jeans and boxer-briefs. I raised slowly and brushed his now hard cock with my thigh, smiling I turned us around and pressed him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I leaned forward and kissed his lips, then I slowly planted a trail of kisses down his chest and on his thigh. Now kneeling, I properly positioned myself with my hands gripping his thighs and leaned forward so my mouth was just barely touching his package. I began slowly but surely giving a teasing lick to his tip. He let out a sensual groan, and at that I let my mouth completely surround his shaft and began sucking. I continued at a measured tempo until he leaned forward and planted two firm hands on my shoulder blades. I smiled to myself and upped the pace getting quicker and a little deeper with every up-and-down sucking motion. Right before he climaxed he groaned and squeezed my shoulders. Then with a shudder he ejaculated into my mouth. I swallowed and sat up wiping my mouth. He had leaned back on his hands and his eyes were closed. I grinned at the satisfied look on his face and stood to go brush my teeth real quick while he took a minute to gather himself.

In the middle of brushing my teeth, he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder. I finished brushing and rinsed quickly, then I turned around in his embrace and planted a now minty kiss on his full lips. He made a happy sound and moved his hands down to my other cheeks. He kissed my neck and said in a low voice "I want you." I chuckled and asked, "What about work?" He replied still kissing my neck, "Mmmm they can handle it without me. One of the perks of being the owner." He lifted his head from my neck and gazing into my eyes smiled. He brought his hands up and ran his fingers gently through my hair. "I love you so much Aria." I kissed him passionately and breaking away for just a moment whispered, "I love you too." Planting his left hand on the back of my neck and his right on my left butt cheek, he kissed me gently at first, and then with a more heated passion when his hardness was beginning to form again. Turning me around, still kissing we backed into the bedroom again and practically fell on his bed.

With him on top, we scooted into a more comfortable position on the bed. He reached over to his bedside table to grab a condom. I grabbed his wrist and looking into his eyes said, "We're getting married, you don't have to wear one if you don't want. And I'm still on the pill so no worries." He grinned and moved away from the bedside.

His hands roamed my waist, and in a moment he realized two problems. His hands slid underneath my back and undid the hooks of my bra, and we sat up together. I seductively slid my bra straps off of my shoulders, and tossed the entire bra aside. I grabbed his hands gently and guided them up my waist and planted them firmly on my breasts. He began to massage the fleshy lumps which caused a moan to escape my lips. I laid back, and let him begin to do his own thing. He planted a firm kiss on my lips, and then a trail of more gentle ones down my neck and in between the mounds he was just massaging. His lips and hands kept trailing down my body till he came upon the last problem - my panties. Hooking just one finger underneath the waistband on each side for support, he bit the top of the front of my underwear, and moved downward until he had fully removed the last problem from our situation, and stood with my panties still hanging from his mouth. I chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows at me like the cute dork he was. He took the underwear from his mouth and casually tossed them aside. Then he went back to his earlier position when he first began to remove my underwear.

He kissed my stomach where the waistband was just a moment before. He then kissed the top of my right thigh, and then my inner thigh incredibly close to the secret cove where I wanted him the most. He kept trailing kisses down until he got to my knee, and then he moved back up. I gasped as he thrust his tongue relentlessly in between my other lips. I gripped the sheets and turned my head to the side as I felt his tongue roaming inside me. At the touch of his fingers stimulating my clit I couldn't help but to arch my back and let out a load moan. I panted as he switched locations and began to stimulate my clit with his mouth and my vagina with his fingers. I cried out, "Ezra! I'm about to-" Before I could finish my sentence he stopped abruptly, and sucked off his fingers. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. In one swift movement he simultaneously shoved his tongue into my mouth and his cock into my vagina. He kissed me with with a fire and gyrated up and down inside me. Suddenly he changed tempos from a nice slow sort-of staccato rhythm, to a quick-paced tango. I gasped and bit his lip. He chuckled and continued at that hard and fast motion. I moved my hands to be gripping his shoulder blades, and spread my legs wider wrapping them around his hips. Feeling close to climax, I arched my back and pressed my breasts into him. Knowing what that meant for both of us, he rested himself on top of his forearms with his head next to mine on the bed. With a shudder of both of our bodies, we climaxed at the same time. With both of us panting like animals, he removed himself from inside me and went to the bathroom to grab tissues for both of us to clean off a little. He came back and once we each wiped off, he threw away the tissues and put back on his underwear. He climbed into bed with me and we laid together feeling incredibly satisfied and equally in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**HANNA POV**

 _I'm trapped in a dark room. The only light is that of a angry red flashing light and a sound which makes me want to die. It's the loud siren-call of the doll house. I put my hands over my ears and run into my room where the door slams behind me. The sound stops, but my body and mind are overwhelmed. It's all I can do to lay on the ground, curled in the fetal position, and weep. The sobs wrack my body. I hear a gentle voice, "Hanna, Hanna. Darling, wake up."_

I open my eyes, and I see the concerned and caring face of my fiancee Jordan hovering near mine. My cheeks feel wet and I realize I was crying in my sleep. I was having another nightmare. I wipe my cheeks off and sit up with Jordan slowly. I feel his right hand on my back rubbing small circles in an effort to comfort me. "Was it the nightmare again?" he asks quietly. I just nod my head. "It seems ridiculous to ask if you're alright, so instead: Do you need anything?" I laugh a small quiet laugh, and I turn to him. I take his left cheek in my right hand and give him a kiss. "Just hold me for a bit." I reply. He nods his head and lets me curl up in his arms and lap like a child. He holds tight and strokes my hair, occasionally murmuring that he loves me and I am safe now. I relax even more upon remembering that yes, I am safe now. Everything is over.

The girls and I finally got our acts together and told the police everything. We gave them every shred of evidence we had. At the end of the long-deserved investigation into this whole thing, they found that four people had orchestrated the latest "A". Those four people were found to be Jenna Marshall, Noel Kahn, Archer Dunhill (otherwise known as Elliot Rollins), and Mary Drake. Jenna's bitterness over losing her sight had been twisted into a sick and evil kind of hate towards the five of us girls. Noel Kahn had a sick fascination for us which could be described as a curse from Asmodeus **(Google Asmodeus for clarification)**. Archer Dunhill and Mary Drake blamed the girls for the death of Charlotte. Throughout the investigation, the police also figured out who pushed Charlotte from the bell-tower and who killed Sara Harvey. Sara Harvey killed Charlotte because Charlotte was going to go to the police with the information she had about Jenna and her involvement (however seemingly minor) in the operation of the previous _A's._ Sara Harvey was killed by Noel Kahn after she told him that she killed Charlotte, and she refused to give into his attempt at blackmailing her into having sex with him. Jenna, Noel, Archer, and Mary came together in various ways, but it was their individual problems which concreted their relationship to one another and created _Uber A_. The evidence of Mary's we found in the secret cellar turned out to have been faked to lead us astray. So now with no secret sibling or half-sibling whatever, and those four monsters behind bars for the rest of their lives, I really was safe. There was no one left with a ancient grudge or hate towards me or the other girls, and we could finally lead well-deserved vanilla lives from now on. It's been 2 years since they were put behind bars, and I have been incredibly happy and relieved since then.

I sat up from Jordan's embrace and kissed him again. Then with a newfound spark in my step, I hopped off the bed and put on some clothes. Jordan laughed and asked, "Where are you going?" I ecstatically replied, "I am going to work!"

I work in a design studio - _my_ design studio! It's not very big, but it's nice for only a year of operation. Here with the help of a personal assistant and two junior designers, we take and create beautiful and one-of-a-kind works of fabric art at the order of paying customers. Our office is located one the 12th floor of a little building in Manhattan. On the door hangs proudly a sign that reads, "Custom Creations - Marin and Associates". When a customer walks through our clear glass French doors, they will see royal blue room with white accents and wine red carpets. A small desk sits off to the side of the doors. This is where we sit down to have one-on-one conversations with our customers about what they are wanting. They will see a massive closet on the north wall where we keep all of our fabrics by the yard, although we are more than willing to order in something new if what they want something we don't have on hand. The entire south wall is covered in small drawers and shelves to hold all of our other materials such as thread, extra sewing machine needles, buttons, ribbon, and so much more. The east wall has work stations and mannequins set up. Finally, in front of the west wall is a beautifully hand-carved mahogany desk made and given to me by a dear friend, Toby Cavanaugh. On that masterpiece of a desk lies all the papers and such that I need to run my company. This is the place I call my work, although as the saying goes, I haven't worked a day since starting this company because I truly love what I am doing.

I walk through the doors to my office and take a deep happy breath before beginning my day. I check the schedule and we have three pre-set appointments. One of them is a lady by the name of Harper coming to have a gown made for the Met Ball. The next is a couple coming to talk about getting three dresses made which are each unique but matching for the bridesmaids in their wedding. They gave the last name Watson for their appointment. The last name I see on our books gives me a shock - it's Aria Montgomery. The reason for the appointment given just said in quotes "I'll tell her when I get there." I wondered what on earth she could be making an appointment for.

The day was a little bit of a blur, that is until the clock struck 3:00 PM. That was when Aria was supposed to come in. I looked to the doors and saw no one. Five minutes later I checked again and saw neither hide nor hair of my old friend. At 3:15 PM, I saw a familiar petite figure walked through my office doors. I recognized the form to be that of Miss Aria Montgomery. She spotted me and squealed like a high-school girl. She exclaimed, "Hanna!" and practically ran to me. We hugged and laughed for a minute. When we finally pulled away from each other, she laughed and said, "Sorry I'm late! I got lost! Haha I had to ask like ten different people for directions." I laughed and replied, "It's alright! Now, what are you doing here?" She beamed at me and just held up her left hand. On it I saw a gorgeous engagement ring. I took her hand to examine the ring and exclaimed, "What?! Ezra proposed! Oh my god, congratulations!" She beamed even more radiantly at me and said, "I want you to design my wedding dress! And! I want you to design your's, Spencer's, Emily's, and Allison's maids-of-honor dresses! I could never decide between the four of you to see who would be my maid-of-honor, so I decided that I wanted all four of you to be my maids-of-honor! And of course that deserves dresses made by the amazingly talented Hanna Marin! What do you say? To the dresses and to being a maid-of-honor?" I gave her a quick hug and upon pulling back told her, "Of course I will! And these five dresses will be my wedding gift to you." Her eyes widened with shock and said, "Oh no! I could never ask that of you! That's too much!" I laughed and replied, "Well it's a good thing then that you didn't ask because it's happening whether you like it or not!" She shook her head and said, "Nope! I will not accept it. It's far too much, and custom dresses are expensive! This is your livelihood!" I huffed and replied, "Well, then how about we compromise? How about I give you just a discount? I think half-off for each dress is perfectly acceptable." She thought for a moment and nodded her head, "Fine. I'll accept that." I laughed and guided her over to the table for our customer conversation.

We talked for hours, and at the end of it, we had completely planned out all five dresses. The colors for her wedding were hot pink and black. Each of the maid-of-honor dresses were to be black with hot pink accents. For Spencer's dress she planned out a strapless floor-length mermaid style dress, with hot pink accents making a wide criss-cross pattern down the front. For Allison's dress she planned out a short flared out 50's style dress with single-strap and a sweetheart neckline, and a single wide pink band around the waist. For Emily's dress she planned out a high-low dress where the low touched the floor and the high was at the knees, with a halter neckline, and the pink accents edging the hem and neck of the dress. For my dress she planned a strapless ball gown with a twist. The neckline would be straight across, there would be no underneath tulle for fluff, and instead there would be a thigh-high slit which would expose my leg no matter if I was walking or standing still. The best by far was Aria's wedding dress. Her gown was fairly simple but nonetheless incredibly elegant. Her dress would be a soft white, double-strapped, fitted gown with a sweetheart neckline. Her straps would start wide at the top and would slim down closer to the connection with the dress itself. The dress would be the most fitted at the top and then loosen up at the hips, where it would begin to form the train which would be a good two and half feet long. There would be no embellishment beads, but there would a simple-patterned lace covering the entire dress. The simple sketch images which formed on the pages in front of me where absolutely amazing, and I could not have been more excited.

By the time we finished it was already 7:00 PM. I hugged her goodbye and made my way home. By the time I got back to Jordan and I's apartment, I was exhausted. I set my purse by the door, kicked off my heels and made a beeline into Jordan's arms. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle as we hugged. When he set me down I gave him a kiss. When we finished, he pulled away and asked with a laugh, "What's got you in such a good mood?" I said happily, "I met with Aria today, and I am not only going to be a maid-of-honor in her wedding, but I am also designing all of the maid-of-honor dresses and her wedding dress!" He smiled and said, "Congratulations! Well this deserves to be celebrated! How about we get your favorite take-out?" I kisses him and replied, "Sounds amazing!" He gave me a look that could only be described as that of someone who is madly in love, and picked up the phone to order out.


	3. Chapter 3

**SPENCER POV**

I feel a warmth surrounding me. It was not only a physical feeling but a emotional one too. Just like the warm feeling you get when someone compliments you or you get a hug from your favorite grandmother, I had developed a perpetual feeling of warmth ever since everything finally settled down. Now, the physical warmth was currently being caused by the body I was curled up next too, the fuzzy blanket I was wrapped in, and the fire I was sitting in front of. The body belonged to that of my boyfriend Caleb, and we were happily snuggled together on the couch in our new apartment in front of a fire in our small fireplace. Our apartment was none too shabby considering our combined income. It was a single bedroom and bath apartment with a recently updated kitchen and living room. With Caleb's left arm draped casually across my shoulder, we contentedly sat in our living room doing nothing except enjoy each other's company and the dancing flames in front of us.

it was somewhere around 10 o'clock on a Friday night. We had made plans to go out earlier in the evening, but lacking any motivation whatsoever we decided to take a rain check and just have a quiet night in. Suddenly with no provocation, I heard Caleb's gruff voice ask a single question in a quiet and contemplative attitude, "Do you still love Toby?" I furrowed my eyebrows and adjusted myself so I could still cuddle with him, but be able to look him in the eyes as I spoke, "Do you still love Hanna?" He just stared at the fire and stayed quiet. I snuggled back down into his embrace and continued. "Toby was my first love, so of course I still love him. I'll always love him a little. It's just that kind of thing that stays with you - just like with you and Hanna. But I don't think that's the question that you really wanted to ask. So ask me anything sweetie." His stare focused a little and seemed to shake off a little of the previous blankness. He said even quieter than before, "Do you love me?" With that I sat up slowly and turned towards him, making our bodies at a sort of perpendicular angle. He didn't look at me, so I took my left hand and gently turned his face towards mine. I leaned in to give him a little kiss, and asked, "Do you love me?" He kissed me, and taking my face in his hands looked into my eyes with a sort of fervent passion as he replied, "Yes. With every fiber of my being. I love you Spencer…" Instead of giving an immediate reply, I moved so I was now straddling his lap. His hands automatically went to my waist and hips. I put my arms around his shoulders like a school girl would do in a slow dance, and I leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him hard and said with as much feeling as I could, " _I love you Caleb._ " He smiled and pulled my body closer to his. I pressed my lips to his, and with a building passion he gently forced my lips apart so he could introduce his tongue to mine. We stayed there for several minutes just kissing with a fire similar to that of the one currently in our fireplace.

 **CALEB POV**

I felt her body pressing against mine as we kissed. I could feel every curve. As I thought about the sweet curves of her breasts pressing into my chest I could feel a heat rising in me. As I thought of the curves of her legs, her thighs, her secret garden pressing into my lap, I felt a hardness form. Spencer moaned into my mouth when she felt the same hardness pressing into her. At that moment, I was incredibly grateful we didn't have a coffee table in front of us, because I'm afraid we probably would have broken it. I grabbed her cheeks down south and supported her and I slid off the couch to the floor. I turned us so we were now parallel with the straights of the fireplace, and I slowly with much care laid her down on the ground. I propped myself on one of my hands as we laid there just kissing for a bit. With my free hand, I memorized each curve of her body. I started with the sweep of her neck, and ran my hand down the length of her torso, purposely slowly down at her breast. When my hand got to her hip, I couldn't help but to lift her leg, and keep running my hand down as far as I could reach without contorting the rest of my body. I felt a pressure on my torso as I realized Spencer was sitting up, so I sat up with her. She took my face in her hands and kissed me roughly. Then she pulled away, and placed my hands on either side of her body at her hips. She seductively unbuttoned each button on her pajama blouse, and when she finished unbuttoning she just let the shirt slide off her shoulders at what seemed like an agonizing rate. With me still sitting on the floor, she stood up and looking down at me began to slip off her pajama bottoms. To tease me further, she did that little dance that girls do when taking off their pants. She gestured for me to raise my hands but not stand up yet. When my hands were raised to a sufficient height, she grabbed them gently and placed them once more on her hips, but instead of leaving them there like before she guided my hands up her stomach and left them right underneath her breasts, so very close to where I actually wanted them to rest. Then she reached back and unhooked her bra, taking her time to slide each strap off her shoulder and to toss it aside on the couch. I felt that familiar hardness become even more solid as I stared at her perky breasts just sitting there within reach. She smiled seductively and moved my hands so they were firmly holding those beautiful mounds. She leaned her head back in sheer delight and pleasure when i began to massage them. As I rubbed sweet circles on her breasts, she took her own hands and slowly shimmed off her panties. Standing in front of me was what had to be the most beautiful form I'd ever seen. A tall woman with breasts so tender, an swooping waist, hips which make men tremble, and long sexy legs. At that sight, the hardness had fully solidified and was ready to perform. I shuddered, and let Spencer slowly sit back down in front of me. Instead of taking a page from her book, and let her watch as I strip-teased her, I took her hands and pulled her into a standing position with me. I pulled off my shirt, and then took off my jeans and underwear. I took her hands once more and turned the both of us so my back was once again at the couch. I sat down on the couch, and realizing what I was wanting her to do took the proper steps towards that goal. She placed her hands on my shoulders and positioned her legs on either side of my lap. Then she lowered herself slowly until the tip of my penis was just barely touching her other lips. Keeping at the same level, she leaned toward me and kissed me. Just when I least expected it, she sat down fairly hard and began gyrating on top of me. At first my hands were just holding her ass, but then I wanted more. So leaving my left hand on her cheek, I took my right and firmly grabbed her right breast. When even pulsating my grip was not enough to sate my lust, I leaned in and began kissing her left breast. She leaned her head back in raw pleasure. With my mouth on her breast, I let my tongue create a swirling pattern across her nipple making it hard. She sped up her motions, and I felt myself getting close. I moved my hand from her ass-cheek to her left breast and removed my mouth. She pulled me closer, and I planted my head in between her glorious mounds, and pressed her breasts into the sides of my face. She slowed to an agonizing pace which was sensual enough to send me over the edge. I came into her as she moaned loud. With me still inside her, she pulled away slightly and rested her head on my chest panting like the animal she was. After a minute, she pulled back, gave me a little kiss, and un-straddled me. Standing, she leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Come shower off with me." Then she pulled away and went into the bathroom. I followed closely behind, ready to surprise her by reciprocating and making her orgasm harder than ever before.

I got into the shower, and without any warning, grabbed her and pressed her up against the shower wall, shoving my index and middle fingers deep inside her. She gasped and pulled me even closer so every curve of her body was pressing against mine. With my head nestled in her neck, my free hand swept the curve of her thigh, and suddenly lifted it so she was spread wider. She gasped again and moaned, moving her arms so they were now gripping my back and shoulders for support. I twisted and turned my fingers randomly and used my thumb to stroke her clit. She began panting again. At that sign, I shoved into two more fingers and pumped furiously. I felt her body tense up, and I stopped. The tension went away as she stepped back from the edge of orgasm. In the shower was a little shower seat to making shaving her legs easier. I guided her down to it as I kneeled on the shower floor. I kissed her mouth, then gave a quick suck on each of her breasts. Running my left hand across the inside of her right thigh, I flicked her clit, and swiftly pulled her leg up and across my left shoulder. In that same movement I pressed my head between her legs and shoved my tongue inside her. Moving in and out slightly and curling my tongue, I felt her tense up again. To send her over the edge I suddenly began stimulating her clit hard. I felt her hands on the back of my head, pushing my face harder into her vagina. She practically screamed in delight, as she orgasmed into my mouth. I let her juices flow sweetly across my tongue, and leaned back wiping my mouth and removing her leg from my shoulder. Then I stood up and pulled her into a standing position with me. Now with each of us having been thoroughly satisfied, I grabbed the loofa, put a little soap in it, and lathered her body so we could actually do what we came in here to do in the first place. As I was soaping up her front, I went and gently rubbed her vaginal area. She breathed deeply and I let my ring finger slip inside her. All she could manage was a "Mmmmm" sort of groan. I chuckled, and finished cleaning off her body.

Later that evening, as we were lying in bed, Spencer had fully fallen asleep with her head cuddled on my chest, but I was fully awake. My mind was racing, and it wasn't even thinking about one thing in particular. I was thinking about anything and everything, but it was mainly about Spencer and I. I reminisced about our first date. Our first time being completely intertwined together. Our first time saying "I love you." The first time I really felt like this woman in my arms was who I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. We dated casually back when Uber A was still active, but a couple months after A had been shut down forever was when we really started caring for each other. Just three months after that time, was when I realized I loved Spencer. Now we've been together, and really caring for each other, for twenty-two months since then. Twenty-two months. Almost two full years. I was taken aback at that realization. Laying here, holding the love of my life in my arms, I was surprised at the fierceness of a desire that overtook me. I want to marry her. I want Spencer to be my wife. I smiled to myself, and a peace settled over me. Just one general thought kept repeating itself as I felt myself finally going to sleep. _I love Spencer. I am going to marry Spencer. I love Spencer. I am going to marry Spencer..Spencer..Spencer..Spencer….._


	4. Chapter 4

**EMILY POV**

The water in front of me seems to never stand still. One way or another, someone is breaking the surface. Whether they are in swim practice, or are cleaning the pool, or even if they are independently practicing, it doesn't matter to me. I become vaguely aware of the similarity between this pool and my own life. For the better part of…I don't even know how many years, someone or something has been making waves and has never been letting me relax back into sweet equilibrium. Into a point where I can float in peace.

When the "A" monsters were finally silenced and sent to prison, I fell back into the arms of an ex who knew just how to comfort me - Paige. But when she was passed over for the swim coach job at the high school, and realized how much time I'd be spending with Allison now that she had begun teaching again, we began to again fall back into the same patterns and fight over the same damn thing. When Paige put before me an ultimatum, I knew that we would never work as a couple. Anyone who really knows me, would know that I don't deal well with ultimatums, and would rather force you to make a choice on your own rather than pick anyone's side. But still she did it. She told me to choose between her and Allison. She took my silence as a sign that I was choosing Allison over her, even though I really wasn't choosing anyone, and broke up with me then and there. I had already mourned the failure of our attempt at a relationship once before, and I refused to do it again. Instead, I went on the prowl, and was swept up in a whirlwind current named Sabrina - yes, another ex. After dating Paige for two months after the sentencing, I began re-dating Sabrina. Everything was perfect. She made me happy, the sex was amazing, and we truly cared for each other. But then I had to ruin it. I was laying beside my sexy girlfriend one evening, and was trying to fantasize a future with her. I got as far as our next chance to be intertwined. For one inexplicable reason I could not see myself building a life with her. I pondered for the next couple of days till I had decided the right course of action. Two days later I ended our 4 month long second-chance with a long conversation and some mind-blowing breakup sex. I mean really. Her tongue was _so_ active, even just thinking about it makes me wet. So here I am now, going on a year and a half of being wonderfully unattached. I _cannot_ begin to explain just how many hot hookups I've had in that time. But… each morning, I wake up and feel a familiar sensation creeping in - loneliness. I long for a deep connection with someone, but I can't seem to make anything stick longer than 3 booty-calls.

The bell shocks me out of my mind, as I realize it's time to change classes. All the girls get out of the pool, and I am aware of my hands and mouth moving in accolades of their hard work, but my mind is still millions of miles away. Thank god the next period is lunch.

I walk into the teacher's lounge and head straight for the fridge where I've stashed my lunch. I had some pasta leftover from last night that I decided I would microwave and eat during lunch. After sufficiently heating up the cold pasta smothered in ground beef and red sauce, I turned around and scanned the faces for a particular one. At last I spotted her, and started heading over to each lunch with the one person who could always lift my spirits - Allison. I sit down and notice she is eating a salad and some grapes. "Why Miss DiLaurentis, I spy an unhealthy portion of meat in your meal! In other words, it's entirely lacking any meat whatsoever." I say and chuckle a little. She rolled her eyes and with a small laugh replied, "God, 'Miss DiLaurentis' makes me feel so old Emily." I laughed a little. "Well, I mean, you should receive just as much professional courtesy and respect as all the other teachers." She let out an audible "ugh", "No, that level of 'professional courtesy' should only be extended to anyone over the age of 60. Like our lovely librarian Mrs. Greenwich." Allison turned her head and gave a brilliant smile to the floral-printed, grandmother-styled hair, librarian of about 75 years of age. I held a burst of laughter in and settled for a chuckle. "Any plans for this lovely Tuesday evening?" I ask. Her face brightens as she says, "Yes! And I want you to come with me!", "What are we doing?" I ask excitedly. Her eyes widen with happiness as she says, "Apartment hunting! I am fed up with living in my old house. All the memories have saturated the walls and I no longer feel like looking over my shoulder when I turn in corner in my own house." I nod approvingly and reply, "Sounds great. Whatcha say we meet at the Brew at 5:30?" She beamed, "Sounds great! That gives me enough time to change into something comfier-" she said adjusting her pencil skirt, "and we'll still have enough time to enjoy a quick latte before we head out." We chatted for a while longer until the bell rang again and we had to go back to our respective classes.

That next period was my conference period, and I had no other classes afterward, so I piddled around my office checking the stats from today's in-school practice, until the bell rang and I was no longer required to be physically present in my office. Understanding that I still needed to put in 8 hours of work today and there was two periods left in the day, I decided to do some practicing myself. I changed into my swimsuit, and went to the pool. I set up a bluetooth speaker with my workout music, and got to work. I dove into the pool, and immediately I felt at home. Being in the water makes me feel like the most perfect form of myself possible. Using my body as a blade to cut through the water, clears my head of all thoughts, and makes me feel the most relaxed as I can be during the school day. I notice the last bell of the day ring, and I hop out of the pool feeling amazing. I shower off, get dressed in a spare set of street clothes I keep around, and make my way to the Brew to see Allison.

I got to the Brew and immediately spotted Allison already sitting down with two lattes in front of her. I went and sat across from her, and we drank and chit-chatted until 6:00. By that time we decided it was the perfect time for apartment hunting.

We window-peaked through a couple ground level apartments, and went inside others where Allison has previously set up a meeting with the landlords. There were a couple that stood out, and there were others that she would have had to been blind and deaf (you could hear the mice and creaking floor boards) to choose. All in all it was a very successful day. Since all the apartments we were checking out were in Rosewood, we decided to just walk everywhere. Allison was walking with me to my apartment. it was about 9:00 and the sun had already set. It was a cool night, and we were having a great time just walking and talking. Suddenly, I heard something, like someone kicked a can. I jumped and pulled both Allison and I into a nearby alley. She chuckled and whispered, "Emily? It's been two years since they were put in jail. Why are you still jumping at the small things? Are you alright?" I sighed and said in a low voice, "I honestly don't know." I shook my head. It was at that time that I realized I still had Allison pinned to the wall, and our bodies were incredibly close. I stared into her eyes for a second too long, and took a step back clearing my throat. She smiled at me and we finished our walk to my apartment. Allison gave me a hug goodnight, and I couldn't help but to notice how her breasts were pressing into me. We parted, and I went inside where a lovely cold shower was waiting to greet me. I finished my shower and laid in bed. I laid there wide awake, and couldn't help but to relive those special moments from tonight with Allison. They kept replaying in my head until I realized a cold shower wasn't going to cut it this time. I slid down my panties, and shoved two fingers inside my own vagina. I pumped furiously until a sweet release when I climaxed. I grabbed a tissue from my bedside and wiped off, and drifted off into a most peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been pretty hectic, so after long last here is the POV you've all been waiting for.**

 **ALLISON POV**

With a stretch, I wake up in bed, and still laying down open my eyes. My brows furrow as I feel my heart pounding, and a particular pressure down south. Then in flashes, I remember the dream I woke up from. Understanding how weird it was and being unable to shake off the feeling of being hot and bothered, I go and take a shower. I turn on the water and as I am waiting for the water to get warm, I step out of my clothes. Now fully naked, I turn and test the water temperature with my hand. Finding it to still be lacking, I turn to my counter and grab a brush from its surface and begin to brush out the tangles from the night. My bathroom is small but still nice. It has a counter the length of the room, with a single sink on the left side near the wall. On the wall above the counter is a mirror which covers the entirety of the wall space. Opposing the counter and sink is the shower-bath combo, and separated by a small wall is the toilet and a set of cabinets. Still brushing my hair and waiting for the water to get sufficiently warm, I face my mirror and assess my appearance. I've never really had an issue with self-esteem, and I've always realized that I am attractive. I look at my face and appraise the curve of my jawline, the firm but still full style of my lips, and the shape and color of my eyes. As I am studying my own face, I suddenly see a different one smiling back at me. For a second I get lost in the eyes of that beautiful girl, and then I have to physically shake off the dream. Still brushing my hair, I shift my eyes down and look at my breasts. They're not very big, but they don't sag, and they're still cute and plump. But then I'm looking at the breasts of someone else, albeit through a shirt and bra, but I can still see their lovely curves. I shake myself out of it again, and decide to hop in the shower in an attempt to fully get these images out of my head.

I feel the hot water pour down my shoulders and back, and I relish the comfort I receive from it. After I shampoo my hair I apply the conditioner and let it sit, and run my loofa filled with body wash across my curves. I wash my body in a less than cute way, but pause as I wash my secret garden. Letting the hot water run down my front, I get an image in my head of that same woman, and I briefly consider using my fingers to remove her face from my head and the tight feeling from my body. But then I remember just who it is that I'm thinking about, and shake the idea out, thinking to myself that it would be weird if I see that woman later at work knowing that I had masturbated to the thought of her earlier that morning. I quickly finish up and get out of the shower. I dry off, and get dressed and ready for work. After all, it was Monday morning, and I had a class to teach. I teach English and Literature at Rosewood High. It isn't always an amazing job, but on those days when I'd rather just go back to my apartment and binge-watch some Netflix show, I see a particular lady who has a habit of always making me smile.

In a daze, I get through the majority of the school day, and after what seemed like an eternity the bell finally rings for lunch. Knowing that that woman would be awaiting me, I hurried to the teachers' lounge. I push open the door and I immediately spot that woman - Emily Fields. I smile at her, grab my salad from the fridge, and go sit down at our usual table. We small talk for a little bit, and when the conversation gets to a lull, I remember that I had to tell Emily something. I lean forward, "Oh! I almost forgot! I was called back by one of the landlords that we saw when we went apartment hunting together, and I have fully moved in to my new apartment!" She grinned, "Oh congratulations! Which one is it?" I replied, "It's that single bed, single bath that had the best kitchen out of all of the apartments, and we thought it's living room was really nice and spacious." Her eyes widened in recognition, "Oh that one! That's so great!" I beamed at her and said, "You should come over this Friday, so we can fully break it in with a movie night!" Her smiled widened, "Sounds fantastic! I'll bring the popcorn!" After that we talk for a bit more, but then the bell rings. Sadly we resign to talk later, and we get back to our respective classes. With newfound excitement, I go back to my classroom and finish the day with a smile.

After long last, I get back to my apartment and fix a quick dinner. After changing out of my work clothes and eating, I collapse in bed. With a smile on my face, and an image of a beautiful woman in my mind, I fall asleep.

The week seemed to go by slower than usual, but that may have been because of my excitement for the weekend. After an eternity, Friday evening finally comes, and I could not have been more over-joyed. At a crisp 8:30 PM, I hear a series of knocks on my door. I practically skip to my door, and upon opening it wide find exactly who I was hoping for - Emily. With a grin, she holds up a box of microwaveable popcorn and a bottle of strawberry daiquiri mix. I laugh and usher her inside, whereupon her entry I shut the door and take the items she brought from her and go to the kitchen. I pop a packet of popcorn into the microwave and turn it on. Then I grabbed two large milkshake glasses from the cupboard and turn around to the island behind me to being making the daiquiris. As I uncap the bottle of white rum I pulled from the cabinet, I ask Emily, "Soooo, what do you think of the apartment?" She laughs and says, "I saw it with you a while ago. No really, I love the way you've set everything up. It looks nice and cozy." I smile and take a moment to blend up the ice for our drinks. Finishing up the daiquiris, and pulling the popcorn out, I head over to Emily and get set up on the long couch facing the television. We talk and drink for a bit, and when we realized that both our glasses were empty, I got up to make us another round, and Emily set up the movie. In true movie-night fashion, we start off with The Notebook. Throughout the evening we laughed and we cried, and there were several times where I looked at Emily with a feeling in my chest that I couldn't quite identify. At around one in the morning, Emily and I are both liquored up, and we finally realize how late it is. I look at Emily, and tell her, "There is no way you are driving home tonight. So this movie night has just turned into a sleepover!" She laughs, and asks, "Do you have a tank-top I could sleep in?" I replied, "Of course!" I grab her a tank-top, and with a silent understanding, we both climb into my bed.

With each of us laying on our sides facing each other, we talk quietly for a few moments. Then I told her "Goodnight!" and without thinking, I lean towards her and give her a kiss goodnight…on the lips. I pull back and the both of us share a certain look. She leans forward and reciprocates another kiss. She pulls back and looks deeply into my eyes. I move the covers aside, and climb onto of her. I lean down and kiss her gently. She slides her hands up my shirt, and unhooks my bra. She fully pulls off my bra, and then slides her hands down my down the length of my body and into my pants. Her hands cup my southern cheeks, and I kissed her more passionately. Wanting more, I skipped pulling off her bra, and went straight for the goal. I slid my hand down her slender body and slipped two fingers inside her. She held me tighter and moaned into my mouth. I pumped my fingers slowly at first and then in a split-second changed pace so I was furiously moving my fingers in and out. She panted and moaned, "Allison." After that she came hard. Her entire body tensed up and she arched her back, still moaning my name. Still not entirely used to having sex with a woman, I just wipe her juices from my fingers on my booty-shorts. She smiles at me and sits up, positioning me so I was now sitting on her lap with my legs placed firmly on either side of her own. She moved her hands up and held my waist as we kissed more. I put my arms around her neck, and pressed my body into hers. She pulled away slightly and began kissing my neck occasionally whispering my name. She pulled my shirt off and kissed my breasts. I moaned, "Emily". In a moment, I was too wrapped up in her kissing my breasts to notice that her hands were moving. She moved her hands to position me better. She moved me so I was now laying flat on the bed, and she kissed my lips again. She sat up and pulled off my shorts and underwear. She studied my body more intensely than I was this morning. She placed her hands on my shoulders and began to trail them down my arms. When she got to my wrists, she moved back up and planted her hands on my breasts. She trailed them down my body and stopped at my hips. When she got to my hips, she leaned in and kissed my panty-line. Then she swiftly buried her face in between my thighs and shoved her tongue in my secret cove. I gasped and grabbed the covers moaning loudly. About two minutes into her pleasuring me, and grabbed her shoulders and moaned, "Emily… Emily… Emily, stop." She stopped abruptly, and looked at me. I brushed her hair from her face and said quietly, "I want to taste you while you taste me." She smiled a less than innocent smile, and sat up. She moved to my side and turned around so she was now straddling me with her ass facing me. I sat up and whispered in her ear, "Small problem…" I kissed her neck and pulled the problem to her knees. I laid back with my back propped against my pillow and headboard, and raised my legs with them bent at the knees. I planted my feet firmly on the bed. Emily turned her head and with a sultry voice said, "This isn't how you usually 69, but I like it. This will be more fun." She pulled her hair into a messy bun using the hair tie that was on her wrist. Then she turned her head at me, and said, "Prop up more cause my legs are going on your shoulders." I did as she said, and she positioned herself. Her body was now pressed up against my own. I shuddered as I felt her against me. Without a word she pressed her head in between my thighs again and slithered her tongue into me. I gasped and reciprocated. We continued until each of us came at the same time. I lapped up her juices happily, as she did with mine. We untangled from each other, and each put back on all of our clothes. We went to sleep facing each other.

Morning came, and I woke up to Emily's smiling face. "Morning sleepyhead!" She said. I laughed and stretched. When I looked back at her she had a troubled look on her face. I asked her, "What's wrong?" She sighed and asked, "Did anything happen last night? I was pretty liquored up, and I can't remember much after the end of uhhh I think it was Trolls." My face portrayed nothing, but my mind was racing. "Haha, nope. You fell asleep on the couch and so I put you in a tank top and carried you to bed." She smiled and replied, "Alright then! So, breakfast?"


	6. Chapter 6

**MONA POV**

I'm so alone. I''m in a crowd but no one sees _me_ \- the real me. All they see is the manifestation of my past mistakes. I used to hate those girls so much, and so I became A. Then the game was taken from me and it all got out of control. Now, I'd like to say that those same girls have forgiven me, but I can never really be sure. It's been two years since everything has been put to rest, and I just feel so stuck. I see the same faces every day, and I really can't stand it anymore, but I don't have anywhere else to go. Family is out of the question, and I have no significant other. Maybe the solution will come to me as I go through my day.

I work at the Rosewood Library. It may not be a very high-paying job, but I love being around the books. Sometimes when it isn't busy, I like to go and find a really old book with completely yellowed-pages and smell the nostalgia emanating from it. Years of love and care leaves an imprint on a book. That smell brings me comfort. I'm not really sure why… I guess it might be because I long for that kind of love and care for years at a time. One of my favorite books to read when its slow is "Chocolates for Breakfast". It's this tale of an eighteen year old girl in Los Angeles who is realizing what love and desire really is all about. For some reason the story just makes me feel understood. I don't know. I guess I'm just being silly.

My boss is this nagging old woman who really gets on my nerves - Mrs. Ethel Ainsworth. I'm sitting behind the counter checking in books being returned by a young boy when I hear the familiar clacking of this shrewd's old-woman-heels on the tile. I hear a very familiar clearing of the throat, which is a signal for me to direct my attention to her. Mrs. Ainsworth says to me, "Were you the one who did not empty the coffee pot after using it? The coffee pot in the office must always be emptied. If it is not, it could lead to accidents, and we do not allow accidents here." I draw a breath of strength as I reply, "No, Mrs. Ainsworth. I didn't empty the coffee pot. I will remember to do better in the future." She huffed at me, "Well, if you keep up this kind of behavior, your future here will be short." At that I begin to lose my cool. I stand up abruptly which causes her to step back in shock. I ball up my fists and say in a less than calm voice, "Well, maybe I don't want my future to consist of just this library like you. Maybe I want something more than the same old thing 24/7, with the same _old_ people." She narrowed her eyes at me and replied in a low voice, "You should take your lunch break before you say something else that you'll regret." I grab my jacket roughly from the back of my chair and stomp out from behind the counter and out the door. I get about five steps out of the door when my mind conjures up an image. It's an image from my mental movie of "Chocolates for Breakfast". In an instant, before I know it, I've stepped back inside the library. I lock eyes with Mrs. Ainsworth and as I throw down my employee's badge say, "You know what? I don't want to be stuck here like you _Ethel_. I quit!" Her eyes widen and before I can gauge the rest of her reaction, I turn around and practically skip out the doors and down the street.

Before the panic of quitting my job and having literally no idea what I'll do next sets in, I rush home and start packing my bags. As I pack I call the airport and check to see if there's any planes leaving for Los Angeles in the next hour. The attendant who answered confirmed, and so over the phone I bought one coach ticket. I lied a little to the attendant and said that I get incredibly queasy when I can't see the sky, so she was able to get me a window-seat for no extra cost. The next thing I know, I'm boarding a plane flying to the rest of my life.

The flight to Los Angeles was incredibly un-interesting, and everything up until my sit-down at a coffee shop was too. After the five hour flight, I was thirsty so I stopped at a little coffee shop right smack-dab in the middle of the city. I ordered a latte and sat down at a table by the window. I hadn't even been sitting for six minutes when I head a familiar voice. Not being able to place it, I looked to the source who was turning around after getting his order. The voice belonged to that of Lucas Gottesman - an old acquaintance. I locked eyes with him and smiled. His face hesitated for just a second before registering a look of shock. "Mona Vanderwaal." He said cooly in a tone just short of exclaiming. I waved him to my table, and he sat across from me. "It's been ages Lucas, how have you been?" I asked. He smiled and replied, "I've been good. Business is booming, and I haven't been blackmailed in years." I winced at the jab and said, "I am so sorry for all of the Lucas. I really am. I've been working on improving myself the past couple of years, and I really am on my way to being a good person. I don't think I've ever apologized for what I did to you, but I am now, and I really do mean it. I hope you can forgive me." He thought for a minute and flashed me a brilliant smile. "If you really mean it, then I forgive you. Far be it from me to hinder someone's progress in becoming a better person." I smiled at that. "Let's put all that behind us then. What are you doing in the city?" he asked. "I just got here. Literally, like half an hour ago. And to answer 'what am I doing here', I really have no clue. I couldn't take another minute of being stuck in Rosewood, so I just packed up and left." His eyes widened and his jawed dropped a little. I continued, "I guess I'll just find myself an apartment and a job, and try to live." His face portrayed being in thought for a moment before he replied, "Well. In all honesty, I just opened a small photography shop, and I've been looking for a manager, and the position comes with an apartment in the city. You could have it if you want. That is, if you're still interested in photography." I shook my head in shock and disbelief, "Of course I am! That's so generous! If you really mean it, then of course I'll work for you!" He chuckled and said, "I really mean it. Maybe this can be the first step towards us becoming good friends." I smiled and replied, "I hope so." Then he took a business card out of his pocket and wrote two addresses on the back. As he handed it to me he said, "The first one is the address of the shop, and the second is the apartment. How about I give you some time to settle in, and you can start work on Monday?" I asked, "Monday? But today's Monday. You're giving me an entire week to settle in?" He chucked and said, "Of course! You just got to the city. That'll give you enough time to figure out which take-out places you like the best." I laughed a little, "Sounds fantastic! So, I'll see you at work on Monday?" He stood, handed me a key, and said, "It's a deal. See you then Mona." Then he walked out the door. I was still completely flabbergasted, so I sat for a little while longer before catching a taxi to the apartment.

The keychain to the apartment had the number on it, so I went right up to my new fifth-story apartment. I opened the door, and was in utter shock. It was the penthouse. _The penthouse_. I drug my suitcases inside and dropping them on the floor, closed the door. Then just like the girls in movies, literally was walking and spinning around to take in the scenery. The living room was massive with an enormous TV. The bathroom was absolutely luxurious. The kitchen was big enough for an entire restaurant. But best of all was the bedroom. In it rested a Queen-sized bed, and right in front of it was another massive television. I felt like a VIP movie star! So in the spirit of stardom, I jumped and plopped onto the bed. I squealed and decided to unpack tomorrow. Tonight all I was gonna do was change into some comfy sweats and order in.

As I waited for the Chinese food to be delivered, I discovered that there was already cable and internet installed. I aimlessly surfed channels until I head a ring. At the second ring I realized, that my _penthouse apartment_ had a _doorbell_. What?! So cool. Oh my god, I'm such a townie. I hopped up and literally skipped to the door. I paid the man and went back to my bed with the food. I sat down on the covers and surfed the channels until I found an hour-long marathon of NCIS playing. I settled on that and ate my fill. The marathon had ended when I finally was ready to lay down, so I threw away my dinner trash and laid down. I surfed the channels again and found another show I didn't mind watching. I was drifting off into an incredibly pleasant sleep before the show had even finished. And I slept like that for many hours. It had been a dream of a day, and it could only get better from here.


End file.
